1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic braces, supports, and the like, and more particularly to a device which may be temporarily secured to the conventional roof supports of a golf cart to assist in supporting a physically disabled golfer during his or her swing. The present support is relatively lightweight and compact in its stored configuration, and is easily installed upon and removed from the golf cart to enable the disabled golfer to install the device temporarily upon any conventional golf cart as desired. Alternatively, a club or other organization may equip one or more carts with the present support in order to provide such specially equipped carts to physically handicapped golfers, as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is an activity enjoyed by ever increasing numbers of people throughout the world. Many people become involved in the game at a relatively young age, and continue to play throughout their lives. The game is not particularly demanding in the physical sense, and requires only normal health and conditioning for the golfer to be able to play reasonably well.
While the undemanding physical nature of the game may be seen as an advantage to many fans of the game, it can be frustrating for the older or physically disabled golfer who was able to play the game for most his or her life, but has later encountered physical disabilities which hamper his or her ability to play. In many more vigorous sports and activities, this might be accepted as a part of life, but since golf is such a relatively undemanding physical activity, and moreover enables the golfer to enjoy the outdoors and also serves as a social activity, many physically handicapped golfers are justifiably frustrated that they can no longer enjoy what in many cases was a life long activity for them.
Some physically handicapped golfers have made some attempts to continue playing the game by arranging for another person or player to assist in supporting them during each golf swing, or alternatively bracing themselves upon the fender of a golf cart. Such makeshift solutions are not satisfactory. Being held by another person is distracting to the golfer to say the least, and such support is not at all steady or secure in most instances, particularly as the golfer is moving through his or her golf swing. While a golf cart may provide more steady and secure support, the structure of the cart often interferes with the golfer""s swing, particularly on longer shots with greater back swings.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a support for a physically disabled golfer, which support may be removably secured to the roof supports of a conventional golf cart for supporting the golfer in turn. The present golfer support essentially comprises a telescoping tubular structure which removably clamps laterally across the two forward (or rear) uprights supporting the roof of a conventional golf cart. One portion of the support is laterally extendible from the other, and includes a removably attachable belt or harness extending from its distal end. Some accommodation is also provided in the attachment system, to provide some vertical play in the distal belt or harness end for golfers of different heights and for slight differences in terrain, etc.
The golfer merely positions the golf cart as desired for a given shot, extends the distal arm as required, applies the support belt around his or her waist, and makes the golf stroke. The lateral adjustment of the extendible portion, along with the accommodation of the belt attachment to the distal end of the extension arm, allow the golfer to adjust his or her position slightly as desired. The golfer may make the golf stroke with complete confidence that such physical handicaps as difficulty in maintaining balance, difficulty in supporting one""s weight, etc., will not cause the golfer to fall. Once the golf shot has been made, the golfer need only release the support belt from around his or her waist, retract the extension arm, and return to the golf cart to travel to the next shot to continue play.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,969 issued on Feb. 11, 1958 to Wayne L. Cooper, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Bag Locating And Retaining Carrier Means For Vehicles,xe2x80x9d describes a brace which is permanently installed in the back of a golf cart, for supporting a pair of golf bags therein. The device includes a base plate with a flange which is attached to the golf cart by self tapping screws or the like, for an essentially permanent installation. A pair of opposed upright arms are provided, with each arm having an adjustable loop or belt thereon for securing about a golf bag. The Cooper device cannot be temporarily secured to and removed from the golf cart; its arms cannot be disposed horizontally to support a person at some distance from the cart; and the golf bag support loops cannot be adjusted to support a golfer standing away from the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,182 issued on Jan. 2, 1973 to Henry Markiel, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Wheel Chair And Walker,xe2x80x9d describes an attachment for a conventional wheel chair, comprising an inverted, generally U-shaped frame which clamps removably to the front legs of the wheel chair. A forwardly disposed stabilizing brace and wheel extends from the upper center of the frame. The device provides support for a person who wishes to get some walking exercise, but who otherwise uses the wheel chair. The Markiel walker has no telescoping arm to support a person away from the chair, nor does it provide any waist belt support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,448 issued on Dec. 16, 1975 to Kenneth Reichard, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Cart Pulling Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a manually propelled golf cart with an extension for securing about the waist of a person for pulling the cart. The telescopic arm which connects the waist belt to the cart, attaches to the cart at a low point between the two forward wheels and extends upwardly therefrom, rather than securing horizontally across the cart structure at approximately waist height, as does the present golfer support. The Reichard device teaches away from the present golfer support, as Reichard is interested in providing means for the golfer to propel the cart using a waist belt, rather than providing a device to allow the cart to support the golfer, as in the present physically disabled golfer support invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,721 issued on Jun. 2, 1981 to Ross F. Mainor, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cInstrument Support,xe2x80x9d describes a telescoping cantilever arm for removably clamping to another structure. The unsupported distal end of the device includes a cylindrical socket for temporarily holding a surveying instrument. No adjustment of the socket is provided, and it cannot be adapted to fit about the waist of a person. The Mainor, Jr. support teaches away from the present support in that no articulation of the instrument support socket or the support arm are provided, nor is such articulation desirable in an instrument support, which must provide a rigid mounting for the instrument. In contrast, the present golfer support provides vertical articulation for the extended distal end of the device, as well as articulation for the belt attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,889 issued on May 3, 1994 to William D. Bohannon, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Golf Cart,xe2x80x9d describes a small, tricycle cart having a single seat with an upright stanchion for securing a golf bag thereto. The stanchion includes a pair of semicircular collar sections and straps for securing about the golf bag. However, no articulation of the rigidly attached collar sections is provided, and in any event, the collars and straps are not adapted to fit about the waist of a golfer to support him or her during play, as provided by the present invention. The Bohannon stanchion is not horizontally cantilevered from the cart to support a golfer standing upon the underlying surface, as is the present support. Even if the Bohannon golf bag straps could be used to secure about a golfer, the golfer would have to stand upon the floor of the golf cart, as the stanchion does not extend laterally past the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,028 issued on Sep. 13, 1994 to Nicola Cassano, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Cart With Adjustable Steering Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a small motorized cart for the carriage of a single person and one golf bag. A tiller type steering system is used for the single steerable front wheel, with the shaft of the tiller telescoping for extension to the rear so the golfer may walk behind the cart and steer, if so desired, rather than being required to remain in the seat. However, the steering tiller is incapable of supporting the golfer during play, as it is pivotally attached to the steering axis of the front wheel and is not self-supporting, nor can it support any other loads. Moreover, no means is provided for securing the device about the waist of a golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,167 issued on Oct. 29, 1996 to Faye E. Friedli, titled xe2x80x9cRehabilitation Apparatus In Combination With A Motor-Driven Vehicle,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly for attachment to a golf cart or the like. The Friedli apparatus attaches differently and at a different height than the present support, and does not provide passive support for the person(s) using the device. The Friedli assembly requires an upper tube which is apparently permanently attached to the roof of the vehicle; Friedli makes no mention of its removability or any specific attachment means. A first laterally disposed bar is then inserted into the roof mounted tube, with the lateral bar having a vertically depending leg. A second lateral bar is adjustably positioned along the vertical leg of the first lateral bar, xe2x80x9cat approximately shoulder heightxe2x80x9d (column 4, line 13). Persons undergoing rehabilitation then grasp the second lateral bar and walk while holding the bar as the vehicle is driven slowly. The Friedli bar is rigidly installed upon the vehicle, unlike the articulation provided for the present support through a limited vertical arc. Moreover, the Friedli assembly teaches away from the present golfer support, in that it requires persons to grip the bar actively, rather than providing passive support, as is provided by the present golfer support. The Friedli apparatus could not be used to provide support for a golfer during play, as the golfer must be able to use both hands to grip and swing a golf club and cannot grip a bar for support during the swing. Finally, the Friedli apparatus cannot be used with a rental cart, due to the need for permanent installation of the roof bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,642 issued on Mar. 17, 1998 to Emerson L. Abbott, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Cart,xe2x80x9d describes a small, single seat golf cart for use by a physically handicapped player. The seat may be swiveled through 360 degrees, the steering column may be swung forwardly, and the golf bag rack secured to the rear of the cart may be tilted to clear the arc of the golfer""s swing. The Abbott cart is used by swiveling the seat to the desired side, tilting the steering column forwardly, and tilting the golf bag rack with its golf bag to one side, in order for the golfer to make his or her golf swing from a sitting position in the seat of the cart. The Abbott cart cannot provide for the attachment of a separate, generally horizontal, cantilever arm for supporting a standing golfer about the waist, as provided by the present invention.
Finally, PCT Patent Publication No. 86/00054 published on Jan. 3, 1986 to Jean-Claude Desplanques, titled xe2x80x9cTwo-Wheel Carriage Pulled By A Person By Means Of A Flexible Pole,xe2x80x9d describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a small, low, wheeled platform having a flexible handlebar or shaft extending therefrom with a waist attachment belt at its distal end. The Desplanques device cannot provide cantilever support for an object extending therefrom, as (1) only two wheels are provided, and any attempt to support a weight forwardly or rearwardly from the cart will cause the cart to tip, and (2) the pole used to pull the cart is flexible and cannot support a significant mass.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a support for temporary and removable attachment to the conventional roof support members of a golf cart. The present support provides assistance in standing for a physically disabled golfer, who otherwise would have trouble supporting himself or herself while making a golf swing. The present support removably clamps to the two upright roof support forward members of a conventional golf cart, and extends laterally thereacross. No modification of the golf cart structure is required for installation of the present support.
The support includes a telescoping arm with a support belt secured removably to its distal end. One end of the arm is secured pivotally to a clamp which attaches removably to one roof support upright, while the opposite end of the arm is captured within a similarly attached bracket allowing limited movement in a vertical arc to accommodate variations in the height of different golfers, terrain variation, etc. The extension member with its belt attached to the distal end, extends from this end of the assembly.
The golfer positions the cart near the golf ball, leaves the cart and extends the extension arm to its fully extended and positively locked position to position the distal end adjacent the ball. The golfer may use the extension arm as a support while positioning himself or herself at the distal end as desired. The golfer then secures the support belt around his or her waist. (It may be necessary to relax the rules to allow the golfer to relocate the ball slightly, as the golfer cannot reposition himself or herself while secured by the support.) The golfer may then make the golf swing without fear of falling due to loss of balance or leg strength, etc. The apparatus may be used for support as the golfer returns to the cart after making the swing.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a support for a physically disabled golfer, which support is removably attachable to the structure of a conventional golf cart without modification to the golf cart.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a support having a telescoping extension component, for providing cantilever support of the golfer at some distance from the cart in order to provide clearance for the golfer""s swing from the cart.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a support including a support belt removably securable about the waist of the golfer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a support including limited articulation through a vertical arc, to accommodate variations in the height of the golfer and in the terrain, etc.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.